The Legend of Time
by ArtixViper
Summary: What if a bedtime story, told centuries before, turned out to be real? Well, the only people that can tell you its real, are the people told in it! First chapter covers the backstory, so enjoy!
1. The Story as it is

The Legend of Time

Prologue

Long ago, in an idyllic land, there was a great and powerful evil that threatened the inhabitants of the land. This evil had in time managed to destroy the world and leave chaos in its wake and ruled the lands. This rule continued for years, until a hero was born. This hero battled the great evil and, while the battle was long, vanquished this evil and sealed it from the world forever with the help of the Seven Sages. The hero with the mighty weapon, The Master Sword, pledged that his descendants shall protect the world from this great evil. Our hero eventually came to be known as, The Hero Of Time. The world for the next millennia was safe from the evil, and in time, the land changed and the story of the Hero Of Time was forgotten. However a new chapter in this story is about to be written, written in a new land, the land of the 5 Elemental plains. Our story begins with a young orphan and ninja in training named Uzumaki Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively**

(Keys)

**jutsu/technique being called) "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

_Thoughts) "Hmm...I wonder which ramen I should have?"_

**(Demon/Summon speaking) "I WILL GET OUT OF THIS SEAL!"**

_**(Demon/Summon thinking) "Hehehe...this little kid doesn't give up"**_

_(Flashback no jutsu!) well...that's obvious isn't it? ;)_

(A/N. HEY! welcome to the first chapter of The Legend of Time! Now this is my first story so some of it might be confusing or it might seem wrong and a lot of stuff is going to be different since this is mostly A.U., but I'm hoping in the next few chapters I clear up a lot of things, anyways enjoy! OH! Also I'll try to keep the rating to a T, sometimes it might go below, othertimes it might go a little higher, but for the most part it'll be a T.)

Chapter 1.

Legends resurface.

"Good job son!" "That's my daughter! Passing on her first try!", these were the words of the happy parents of the children who had just passed onto being a ninja.

A group of parents looked over at a 12 year old blond haired boy with what seemed to be whiskers sitting on a swing, not too far away from them. "Look at him, the only one who didn't pass." said one parent. "Thank god he didn't, imagine the damage that dem-" "SHH! we aren't supposed to talk about that!" said another in a harsh whisper.

Uzumaki Naruto looked on as the group of children and parents celebrated passing the academy for ninja. He had heard the conversation spoken between parents but chose to ignore it in favor of thinking what could have gone wrong during his testing. Unknown to everyone in Konohagakure no sato, except the Sandaime Hokage and a select few, Naruto wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. No, that was just a mask he had "Acquired" during his growing up, for he had known ever since he was little, the curse he was burdened with at birth and also, his ancestry, and the destiny that followed it.

_(Flashback no jutsu!)_

A young boy was running from a very angry mob on this day, October 10th, his birthday.

He did not know why this mob wished to hurt him, along with the rest of the village's civilians, but he did not wish to find out the hard way.

"GET THE DEMON!" "KILL HIM!" "AVENGE OUR FALLEN ONES!" these were just the numerous cries that rang out as the young boy, now recognizable as Naruto, heard while he was running.

"Where the heck is ojii-san? I knew he said today was a bad day to walk around but he said he needed to see me and would meet me at my apartment, and since he never came I figured I should go and find him instead, but after walking I end up with a mob after me...AGAIN!" were the thoughts of young Naruto, as he turned a corner he came upon a dead-end and stopped to look around for a place to hide, and upon seeing none, turned to run back and hopefully lose the crowd in another alley, but instead saw they had already caught up to him.

"FINALLY! We have you now demon!" said a civilian with a rusty pipe and a deranged look in his eyes.

"Yeah were gonna do to you what you did to us years ago, and finish what the Yondaime never did!"

Cheers rang our through the crowd as this was said, and Naruto fearing for his life, tried to plead with the group.

"Please! What did I do wrong! I haven't done anything!" he yelled to the crowd

"HAH! Fat chance demon! Like were gonna believe anything you say!" said the same man from before. "EVERYONE GET HIM!" cheers rang once again as everyone ran up to Naruto and began to beat him with anything they could grab from the alley.

"WHAT IS GOING ONE HERE?" came the cry from a dog masked man in a black and gray suit with what appeared to be 7 more people in the same clothing behind him in numerous masks.

"_ANBU, I hope they can take me to jii-san" _came the thought of Naruto before he passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"Ahh, Anbu-san, were just finishing up the party, would you care to join us in our demon hunt?" said the man with the pipe, apparently the de-facto leader of this congregation.

The Anbu at the head of the group, who was apparently the leader, stood there, shaking, until he said in a calm voice laced with malice "Sure...ill join in. But let me have one of my friends take the first shot, its his first time demon hunting after all" although you couldn't see it, everyone could feel he was smiling behind that mask of his.

Cheers rang out as the civilian group stepped aside for the ANBU to see the child.

"Hmm...seems you guys did a pretty good job on him this time" said the dog masked Anbu.

"Ok weasle, your up.", as this was said a weasel masked Anbu, who looked no older than 13 from his short stature, walked up to the boy and looked at him in interest, before turning to the civilian group and taking off his mask, showing the face of the greatest Uchiha clan prodigy, Uchiha Itachi, with his sharingan bared and knocked out the group with a look, except the leader of the crowd.

"Wh-What did you DO?" he cried out in fear, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA ATTACK THE DEMON!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile as this was said, and in reply, said something that froze the man in his tracks and made his blood run cold, "I am attacking the demon, or, should i say, demon's, for all i see is a group of grown people attacking a young child, and on his birthday no less." Itachi's eyes burned with rage, even though he kept saying a mantra in his head to not let his emotions take control, he couldn't help but be very angry at this man for attacking who he knew was and respected, the Kyuubi vessel.

The man was in fear, and upon noticing the rest of the group of Anbu had unmasked themselves, to reveal faces filled with anger at the man, fainted from fear of this group.

The Anbu with the dog mask looked towards the young boy unconscious on the ground, looked at the rest of the group and nodded, picking up the boy, and sprinting towards the Hokage tower, to report this to the Sandaime and hopefully get the Sandaime's personal doctor to heal the boy. As he was running, he never noticed a symbol on Naruto's left hand glowing dimly and just barely there, but noticeable if you were to look closely

_(Flashback no jutsu end!)_

After that Naruto had awoken to see numerous faces circled around him in fear and concern and wondered what had happened when he passed out, and asked just that same question

_(Flashback no jutsu...again!) _(A.N. sorry for so many flashbacks and not getting on with the story but this is kinda important, if you want you can skip to the next chapter but I'd advise that if you want to know some of the things that are going to happen then you had best read this)

"Ano saa...what happened?" was the question of Naruto as he saw the many faces looking upon him in concern.

"Its ok Naruto, your safe now, you just fell asleep." said the one with his face covered in a mask and gray gravity defying hair.

"Oh...well...can I see ojii-san?" said Naruto in hope. "I am already here Naruto-kun." was the voice he heard and turned around from the couch (that he found out was very comfty) and saw an old man sitting behind a desk wearing red and white robes with a red and white hat with the kanji for 'Fire' on the tip of it.

"OJII-SAN!" was the cry of Naruto as he pounced onto the old man and made him fall backwards off his chair.

The group in the room looked on in concern for the man but hearing his laughter, calmed down a bit.

"Hahaha, Naruto you must be careful with me, as I am nothing but an old man now hehehe" said Sarutobi (A.N. I'm just gonna call him Sarutobi since that's his name ^_^)

"Awww but jii-san, your the Hokage, if you cant take falling off a chair very well, then you should probably just hand me that hat already!" Yes it was Naruto's dream to become Hokage one day, and gain the respect of the village so they couldn't harm him anymore.

Hearing a cough from in front of them, Sarutobi and Naruto both looked on as the group who was still there waited for the Sandaime to say something to them.

"Ahh yes Naruto, I forgot I was going to tell you something." said Sarutobi in a cheery voice, and Naruto upon hearing what he was just about to ask listened with rapt attention.

"I have been watching you as you have been living alone and have decided that perhaps to help you in some ways, I will have you trained by everyone you see in this group before you, and, if you manage to do well, I will tell you of your heritage and your destiny."

Naruto hearing about being told about his family and being trained whooped loudly and ran around the room screaming "I'm gonna be trained I'm gonna be trained I'm gonna be trained" over and over.

The Anbu closest to him, a man with large caterpillar like eyebrows and a bowl cut, couldn't help but laugh out loud and say "AHAHAHA! KAKASHI MY RIVAL! LOOK AT HIS EXUBERANCE OF YOUTH! WHY HE IS THE EPITOME OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Kakashi, being the man with gray hair and reading an orange book, merely looked up at the strange man and said "Hm? Did you say something Gai?"

The man identified as Gai cried out, "AHH KAKASHI! You and your COOL, HIP attitude!"

"Cough Hokage cough sama shouldn't we cough calm down little cough Naruto here?" asked a man who carried a strange katana and looked sick enough to not be on active duty at all.

"ah yes...Naruto would you please come over here and let me introduce you to the people who are going to train you?", hearing this Naruto ran next to the Hokage and listened to him as he said the names of each person and pointed them out.

"Ahem, going from left to right, we have here Maito Gai, who is going to train you in taijutsu" here Gai gave out a mighty "YOSH" and settled down, "Next we have Kakashi, who is going to teach you about ninjutsu and tracking" Kakashi, who didn't even bother to look up from his book, raised his had with a little wave and just said "Yo". "Next is Yuuhi Kurenai, who is going to be your genjutsu teacher." as he said this Naruto noticed she had a pretty face, long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and ruby red eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun." she said with an angelic voice he noted.

"Next is your Sensory teacher, Uchiha Itachi" he pointed to a young boy in the group with raven black hair in a small ponytail in the back, as he said nothing and looked at Naruto with a look of respect, and slight confusion.

"Next is Hayate, who will teach you in kenjutsu, or the way of the sword" said Sarutobi who noticed Naruto looked up to him in confusion when he said this

"Cough a pleasure to Cough meet you Naruto Cough Cough" said the sickly man from before who Naruto noticed seemed to have a very bad cough and voiced this to him as politely as he could "Cough please don't worry about it Naruto, I've had this cough, cough for years cough"

Shrugging, Naruto looked at the next few people as the Sandaime named them off

"Next we have your interrogation teacher, Morino Ibiki."

Ibiki was a tall man, of 6ft.3, with a face that Frankenstein would be wary of "Naruto," whispered the Sandaime "dont let his looks fool you, he may seems tough as nails but he really has a soft spot for kids, so dont let him scare you ok?" Naruto nodded as this was said.

"Next we have your trap making and poisons teacher, Mitarashi Anko"

Naruto noticed that she had wild purple hair tied up in a pineapple shape and seemed to have a different look for Anbu wear than Kurenai's, which was a skirt and a trench coat that covered her chest armor (A.N. i know Anbu really don't have skirts or trench coats as part of their wear, but hey...this is Anko, you cant really see her in anything else but that can you? ;P)

"Heya squirt! Were gonna get along just fine if what I'm hearing about your pranks is enough! hehehe" said Anko with a devious smile worthy enough of a fellow prankster, and enough to have Naruto let the squirt comment slide by

"Next we have your close combat weapons and tactics trainer, Sarutobi Asuma"

Naruto noticed the man had a cigarette in his mouth and the same beard and last name as the Sandaime and asked "Ano, are you related to ojii-san?", Asuma replied with "Yea I'm his son, why?" he asked in confusion, "Oh no reason, just wondering if you were gonna end up looking like the old man here in the future" said Naruto, which brought laughter from the others of the group, and scowls from Asuma and the Sandaime.

"Enough jokes aside these people here are going to help you train to be the best you can Naruto, and as I said, if you manage to complete everything they assign to you before i let you join in the academy in 4 years, I will tell you of your family as promised" said Sarutobi with a small smile as Naruto cheered and then yawned. "I see you are quite tired, Itachi-kun would you please take young Naruto home, as he is not very far off from your clan compound, and you along with everyone else can take the rest of the night off, for we will all have a tough day tomorrow"

Itachi nodded and picked up the sleepy Naruto and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Hokage-sama, what reason do you have to make Naruto train at such a young age?" asked Ibiki, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Ahh Ibiki, I fear Naruto will have a tough road ahead of him, and as such I wish for him to be as prepared as he can be for the challenges that he will face, for I know just the academy's training will not be enough." said the Sandaime with a grim look on his face, "But no matter, we will discuss this at a later date, preferably when Jiraiya is here, as for now, everyone take the rest of the night off and report here at noon, for Naruto will need to be told a few things before then, afterwards you can all take him for training and work out a schedule between yourselves."

Everyone nodded and left in a whirl of leaves as the Sandaime slumped into his chair and looked over at the picture of the Fourth Hokage. _"Minato, I fear your son will definitely have a hard road ahead of him. I have faith he can handle it, just as you and Kushina did."_

With that, the Sandaime left for home for the night.

_(Flashback no jutsu end!)_

After that, Naruto was never the same, for what he would learn, would change his world and the five elemental nations, forever.

(A/N. well, whattya think? good, bad? I know I switched between the present and the past a lot but I kinda felt it would make a point into what is gonna happen later on, well anyways review and flame all you want, it'll help me out a lot!

-Viper)

Chapter 2: We delve into Naruto's past even more, and what's this? Training of doom! I THOUGHT ONLY GAI DID THAT!

Next time on The Legend of Time

"The harsh way of the ninja!"

C ya soon!


	2. The Harsh way of the ninja!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Nintendo respectively**

(Keys)

**jutsu/technique being called) "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"**

_Thoughts) "Hmm...I wonder which ramen I should have?"_

**(Demon/Summon speaking) "I WILL GET OUT OF THIS SEAL!"**

_**(Demon/Summon thinking) "Hehehe...this little kid doesn't give up"**_

_(Flashback no jutsu!) well...that's obvious isn't it? ;)_

**Chapter 2: The harsh way of the ninja!**

A light shone its way through the window of a small apartment room, which belonged to quite possibly the most energetic, and loudest person in Konohagakure no sato, Uzumaki Naruto. This light, belonging to the sun landed directly into the eyes of said loud person, awakening him from is semi-peaceful slumber. Naruto, who had opened his eyes to find the cause of his discomfort, yelped, and quickly covered his eyes with his pillow, before quickly resuming his well deserved, or so he thought, nap.

While Naruto was sleeping, another, slightly more exuberant man, came upon this scene, in which he simply smiled and grinned mischievously. This man, with his bowl cut black hair, and his caterpillar sized eyebrows, and his…shall I say…colorful…..choice of spandex, took a deep breath, before leaning into the ears of the loudest person in Konoha, and yelled a mighty yell.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO SLEEP WHEN SUCH A BRIGHT AND SUNNY DAY AWAITS YOU!" and said man, who was known as the second most loudest person in konoha, Maito Gai, The Green Beast of Konoha, Awoke Naruto, along with possibly the rest of the village.

Naruto, not expecting such a thing, yelled in surprise before jumping up and landing on the ceiling, latching onto his overhead ceiling fan, and stuttering in fear over Gai's actions. Realizing he was in no danger, he pointed his finger at Gai, and with an angry look on his face, yelled "GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAKING A PERSON UP LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE?" Realizing who he was pointing to, Naruto let go of his fan, and fell down onto his bed landing face-first. Naruto quickly got out of his bed and looked up at Gai, recognizing his face, but not really placing a name considering he wasn't listening THAT closely, even though it had looked like it when the Hokage had explained what was going on last night.

"Hey I know you! Your one of those ANBU who saved me last night right? What did ojii-san say your name was again?" Naruto quickly mumbled the names out loud, mostly to himself, but considering Gai's training as a ninja, he heard him anyways. "Was it Kai? Wai? No, it was something like…Gi?...G..GAI! Your name is Gai right?" He yelled the last part out to Gai, pointing at him with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing in my apartment at…" Naruto looked over to his alarm clock and read that it said 6:00 AM on it. "…6 in the morning? WHAT DID YOU WAKE ME THAT EARLY FOR?" He yelled this at Gai in anger before trading his look for a look of confusion as Gai simply laughed loudly and pointed at Naruto, doing his good guy pose, which consisted of him smiling a blinding white smile in a thumbs up pose.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! THIS IS ONLY THE BEST PART OF THE DAY! IT IS WHEN THE MOST YOUTHFULL OF PEOPLE AWAKEN TO FAN THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled all of this with that same blinding smile on his face. Naruto not expecting this type of answer, sweatdropped and stared blankly at Gai, with a look that clearly said "you have got to be kidding me." He stood up and just looked at Gai in annoyance, before saying "Okay, that didn't answer my question though. Why did you wake me so early?" he tapped his foot in annoyance, waiting for whatever answer Gai would come up with.

Gai grinned and said "Ah Naruto-kun, the Hokage asked me to take you to the tower, where he would like to talk to you. For what, I do no know, but it is best not to keep our YOUTHFULL HOKAGE-SAMA WAITING!" he yelled out the last part. Naruto was dumbfounded, but quickly accepted the answer, and said to guy as he walked away, "Give me 5 minutes! I'll be ready by then." Gai nodded and walked away into Naruto's kitchen, taking a seat as he waited for Naruto to do his morning ritual.

_5 Minutes Later_

Gai had been looking at a magazine he pulled out from whatever pockets he could possibly have on his spandex uniform, and looked up, hearing the sound of a door opening and closing, and saw Naruto walk into the kitchen, fresh as a newborn. He put his magazine away, lord knows where he did, and stood up.

"Well I'm ready to go when you are Gai-sensei! "Naruto said, in his usual loud voice, before walking over to Gai and grabbing his arm, already knowing what to expect, and taking a deep breath, hearing Gai yell "YOSH!' and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He and Gai appeared at the entrance of the Hokage tower and Naruto released his breath, before taking a few more and calming down. "That always feels weird when someone does that." He said with a dizzy look on his face. Gai chuckled and walked towards the doors, letting Naruto catch up to him as he did so. They both walked in and upon seeing no one in the room, asked Gai, "Gai-sensei, where is everyone? Usually when I come in here to see the old man there's a lot of people here." Gai walked forward and simply said "It's early morning Naruto-kun, not everyone is a morning person. The only people who would be awake right now are people leaving for missions, coming back from missions, or ANBU." As he said this Naruto looked right at him and said "Well why are you awake so early Gai-sensei?" Gai turned his head towards him and laughed, stating "I like to train early" and left it at that.

After what seemed like hours of walking to Naruto, they had finally reached the top floor of the tower, which was the hokage's room, and stopped at the door. Gai knocked on the door and they both heard a faint "Come in". They both entered and came to the sight of the Sandaime Hokage, The legendary professor, The God of Shinobi, scribbling away at paperwork with an exhausted look about him. As he saw Gai and Naruto walk into the room, he set his pen down and picked up his pipe, filling it with tobacco and lighting it. He inhaled the deathly goodness that he had come to love, he looked at Gai and said "Thank your for grabbing Naruto on your way back from your morning run Gai." Hearing this, Naruto looked at Gai and said, "Wait, I thought you said you train at 6 in the morning?" Gai laughed loudly and said to him "No, I train at 2 in the morning, until 6!" He turned towards the hokage and bowed, before yelling "YOSH!" once again and disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Naruto frozen in a shocked position in front of the hokage's desk.

Sarutobi chuckled to himself before asking Naruto to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Naruto complied and sat, waiting patiently for the Hokage to say something, while the hokage sat, looking Naruto up and down as if examining an enemy nin, until finally he closed his eyes and sat back, smoking his pipe. "Well old man, are you gonna tell me what you wanted?" Sarutobi had opened his eyes to find Naruto staring at him, with a look that shows his patience had run thin. Sarutobi smirked and sat forward, looking Naruto directly in the eyes. "I had you brought here to explain how this is going to work. Your training, will be one step above the norm around here, and because of such, I needed to explain a few very simple rules before we get started." As he said this Naruto had a look of utter seriousness on his face, before nodding, knowing that there are some times where he needs to be serious.

"Now, what I want you to understand is that you are a very sensitive subject within these walls, and while I cannot tell you why yet, you will need to be extremely careful with what you do and what you say." He held up his hand to halt Naruto's coming barrage of questions, and said , "Now, first off, no matter what you must NEVER tell anyone about your training, as what I am doing for you is strictly against the rules, and if the council were to find out, even though they cannot do anything to directly harm me, they can do something to you. You must be extremely careful about what you do, understand?" As he asked this, Naruto nodded his head to show he understood.

"Good, now the second thing, This training, will be harsh, and you will need to put 110% into it, for the end of your training will benefit you, and this village as you grow older. You will be taught in all forms of the ninja arts, and some of it may seem grueling, some of it may seem un-fair, some of it may seem outright barbaric, so I need to ask you, do you believe you are ready for this?" Naruto simply grinned, and said "Of course! How hard can it be?"

Famous last words.

(A/N. Whew, took me awhile to get this written down but I hope you all like it! Now I only explained some of what needed to be said, as this will just cover the intro to Naruto's training. The next chapter will get into the actual training along with an explanation for why he needs to be trained so early on. So expect to see bones, blood, and lots and lots of…..uhh…youth?...eek…on second thought…RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!)

Next time on The Legend of Time!

Chapter 3: Youth Training!

Later!


	3. Hiatus Post

A/N: Sorry for the really late update on the storie's status my fellow readers! Unfortunately i've been extremely busy with my life for the past couple of months since i updated the story, my twin brother moved away from our home to live with a friend of ours, and join the army, which saddened me but im glad he's off doing something with his life. I've been busy preparing for my upcoming college semester which starts on valentines day (go figure right?) so i've been a bit busy. So you can all pretty much guess that this story will be on a slight hiatus however i will do my best to pick up the pace and get started on the new chapters. Until then stay alive friends, for tommorow is (probably) a day worth waiting for! -Viper 


End file.
